memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scimitar
Reman Warbird? Why is this listed as a "Reman Warbird", I don't remember it ever being mentioned as a Reman designed ship (the Remans were nothing more than slaves). Nemesis insinuated it was a Romulan ship that Shinzon and the Remans had somehow acquired. (The non-canon book "Tales of the Dominion War" suggests it was a Tal Shiar design built after they lost their entire fleet against the Dominion and was a prototype) Cory 06:09, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :Actually, doesn't the Viceroy introduce it: "We, are the Reman Warbird Scimitar." And on background note, all design drawings by production list it as of Reman lineage, never listing (or implying) it was romulan. Although I do admit, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense that the miners built a huge ship capable of destroying whole planets in their spare time, with extra parts... - AJ Halliwell 06:20, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::Shinzon mentioned at one point that he 'constructed the Scimitar at a secret base' specifically for the purpose of fulfilling his mission to take over the Romulan Government and free his Reman brothers. -- ''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\='' 15:05, 28 June 2006 (UTC) It is true that the Remans are slaves and a pretty primitive race, unlikely to be able to build the Scimitar on their own. They will surely have needed external support from somewhere to get from being slaves to being on the bridge of the Scimitar. We know Shinzon, a tactical genius from the Dominion War, had the support of the Romulan fleet. So that may have been how it was built, by the fleet, kept secret from the Senate. What we know for sure is that the Scimitar was built at a secret base, what we don't know is whether that base was in space, on Remus, Romulus, or another planet in the empire. There is nothing to say that it was only Remans, if any at all, who built the Scimitar. Shinzon may have just have ordered it built, made it look more Reman for the benefit of its intended future crew, and given it a Reman designation. After all, the Scimitar appeared to have a classic Romulan shape, bridge layout and corridor design. It also utilised suspiciously Romulan looking weapons and classic Romulan technology such as the cloaking device. Concerning the new technology used by the Scimitar (such as the thalaron generator), if the Remans had that kind of technology and the Romulans did not, the Remans would have killed or conquered the Romulans, not the other way around. At the end of the day, for however long it was in service, the Scimitar was a Warbird of the Romulan Star Empire and the flag ship of their Praetor. --Jolan tru 01:00, 7 Sep 2009 (BST) :All of this, however, is speculation. The movie doesn't say anything about the matter, other than Shinzon built the ship in secret for his cause. That's why I think the whole passage about "he would have needed Romulan support" should be removed from the page's "history" section and, at best, placed under notes or left out entirely. --Angrytarg (talk) 15:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Size of the ship? I'm not questioning the factual accuracy of this but what was the source of the Scimitar's dimensions? Was it on one of the LCARS displays during Nemesis or was it in some bonus on the special edition DVD or another canon source?--Scimitar 01:24, 7 July 2006 (UTC) : There was an official sketch of the E-E, Valdore and Scimitar to scale of each other that listed the sizes of all ships. --Alan del Beccio 01:27, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks. I Googled it and found the picture. --Scimitar 12:59, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Max Speed What is the Scimitar's Maxium Warp Speed? :Well, The Enterprise was warping away from Romulus at maxium warp, and It's Max speed is warp 9.7, so if the Scimitar cought up with the Enterprise, then that would mean it's maxium speed would be above that. Makes sense for the most powerful ship in the fleet. – 02:13, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :: Actually, I don't recall any canon reference to the Enterprise's maximum warp speed. --Alan del Beccio 02:22, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::: Indeed, there was no such reference. --From Andoria with Love 17:57, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Weapon Systems I have edited the list of weapons the scimitar carries. It was previously listed as having "50 disruptor banks and multiple torpedo launchers." According to Worf's tactical analysis 27 minutes into "Nemesis" the Scimitar has 52 disruptor banks and 27 photon torpedo bays. I have edited the page accordingly. Warp speed, and cloak This article implies that previous ships couldn't travel at warp under cloak. Is that canon?– Hossrex 03:27, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Not at all. I'm pretty sure the Bird of Prey from ST VI traveled at warp cloaked, so did the Defiant, I believe the Regent's flagship in the Mirror Universe when it had a cloak. In terms of Romulan technology, I believe they traveled cloaked in , where I believe the only limitation was in maximum speed, as well as in , as part of the Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order fleet. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:49, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Class Shouldn't the Scimitar get its own page and the class gets its own page named either "Simitar class" or "Simitar type"?( 02:29, August 18, 2016 (UTC)) :In the strictest sense I guess yes, but I'd say no. Nemesis heavily implies the Scimitar was the first Reman ship built in a long time, if not the first one built ever. And "Warbird" is clearly copied from the Romulans. I doubt it would have been the prototype of a new class as Shinzon would want the single most powerful ship in the fleet. My speculation though. Plus the new article would basically be a copy of this one. - Compvox (talk) 03:24, August 19, 2016 (UTC)